


Finding Stewie

by JustBeStill



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Lost - Freeform, Searching, from 2017, just thought I would post it, this is a very old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Brian tries to find Stewie.





	Finding Stewie

Brian woke up and went to find Stewie. The baby had been working on an invention all night, and was bound to still be doing so. Brian entered Stewie’s room, calling the baby's name. “Stewie?” The room was empty. Brian looked around the room. He was not hiding anywhere,  
Nowhere he could see, anyway.

He heard banging from somewhere under the house. He went to Stewie’s toy chest and pulled on the baseball bat that was sticking up. As he rode the elevator down into the bowels of Stewie’s lair, he thought about what he could be inventing. 

Maybe it's something that would help me live as long as Stewie. Thought Brian hopefully. The kid had done something similar in the past. Maybe this time he had perfected it. The elevator dinged as he arrived at the first floor of the lair. He got out and started exploring his surroundings. 

“Stewie? You down here?” He started down a small walkway, not seeing his friend anywhere. The banging that he had heard a few minutes ago had stopped. It was now deathly quiet.

After a few minutes of searching, he concluded that Stewie was not down here, either. So where was he?


End file.
